Volveremos a vernos
by Juliette Baudelaire
Summary: Con motivo del día de San Valenín le dedico este One-shot a Adamary Otaku. Intercambio Irresistible Naranja o . Es un fic en donde juego con sus mentes y les pido que adivinen de que pareja se trata...opciones KakaAnko, NaruHina o MinaKushi. Una quedara descartada por default desde el principio del shot. Inspirada en la canción Volveremos a vernos de JP y Curricé.


**H**ello how are you today? ^O^ jejeje espero que estén bien. Yo estoy más o menos, con unos problemas existenciales, pero nada del otro mundo…jejeje.

Bueno este es un pequeño One-shot que escribí con motivo del día del amor y la amistad. Es un proyecto de intercambio que se planteo en el grupo **Irresistible Naranja. **Y a mí me toco dedicarle este fic a (redoble de tambores) tararararararararara plass Adamary Otaku (Nombre en FB) que no sé como se llama en Fan Fiction xD.

En fin espero que te guste, me esforcé mucho y pues yo se que esta cortito pero hice mi mejor intento…si no te gusta escribo otro…ToT

**Notas:** No puse que pareja es, así que depende de ti adivinar. Adamary Otaku me dio tres opciones de pareja: KakaAnko, NaruHina y MinaKushi.

Yo pues quise jugar con sus mentes y doy a entender que puedes ser cualquier pareja…bueno no cualquiera…una quedara descartada por default desde el principio del shot, pero anden adivinen…jejejeje

Ha y una última cosita les recomiendo escuchar la canción **Volveremos a vernos **de JPelirrojo y MrCurricé. En ella me inspire y sinceramente el shot tiene mucho de la canción.

**Disclamer:** Naruto y la canción Volveremos a vernos no me pertenecen…son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, JPelirrojo y MrCurricé respectivamente…Mis saludos y respeto a estos grandes artistas.

**Volveremos a vernos**

La luna iluminaba su andar en las solitarias calles de Konoha, ni un alma se asomaba en su camino, aunque eso era normal por tratarse de esa hora. Siendo más de las tres de la madrugada era obvio que todos en la aldea estarían durmiendo, pero la pregunta era porque él no hacia lo mismo. La respuesta era más que lógica, su trabajo consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo, tanto de día como gran parte de la noche. Pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por su sueño, un sueño que se planteo desde muy joven.

Él siempre había creído que cuando alcanzara su sueño el por fin obtendría la felicidad que por tanto tiempo se le fue negada. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error, su sueño más que darle felicidad se la quitaba. No literalmente, porque si amaba su trabajo, pero se había dado cuenta que lo que realmente anhelaba era estar al lado de ella. Su luz, su esperanza su razón de vivir.

Antes de que se convirtiera en el Hokage de la aldea, él solía pasar gran parte de sus días y cada una de sus noches junto a ella. Solos o entre amigos siempre estaban juntos, sin importar nada ni nadie. Hasta el día en que ascendió a Hokage, juntos habían luchado para que él alcanzara su sueño, nunca se imaginaron que su rutina cambiaria a partir de entonces.

Tras 20 minutos de camino desde la torre del Hokage al fin había podido llegar a su hogar, hogar que compartía con ella. Entro silenciosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, él sabía que ella al igual que el resto de la aldea se encontraba dormida. Después del primer mes ella dejo se esperarlo despierta y no porque ella no quisiera aguardar su llegada, sino por ordenes de él. Ella se encontraba en un estado delicado en el que necesitaba descanso, buena alimentación y cero preocupaciones. Aunque era obvio que lo ultimo no lo tenía cien por ciento asegurado, ya que ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

Para ese momento él ya se había quitando su ropa de trabajo para ponerse la que siempre usaba para dormir. Se acerco silenciosamente a la cama y la vio ahí, sumida en el mar de los sueños, con una expresión de paz que lo dejo tranquilo a él. Con cuidado y sin movimientos bruscos beso sus labios, apenas un roce, pero lleno de sentimientos. Después acaricio delicadamente sus largos cabellos y poso su mano en el apenas creciente vientre de ella. Una sonrisa poco perceptible se poso en el rostro de ella, probablemente ella inconscientemente reacciono a la caricia, él también sonrió.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se subió a la cama y se recostó a su lado. Paso su brazo por la cintura de ella y se apego a ella lo más que pudo, inhalando su aroma para por fin entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:.

Los traviesos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas la despertaron de su sueño. Un sueño donde ella estaba junto a él y su bebé, felices y sin nada ni nadie que los separe. Se sentía tan relajada y feliz que por un momento olvido que eso por el momento no era posible. Miro por un momento a su pareja y sonrió, él dormía relajado y aferrado a ella. Junto sus frentes y beso sus labios en un delicado beso que intento transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Él inconscientemente pronuncio el nombre de ella y amplió su sonrisa. Ella también sonrió y volvió a besarlo suavemente, no quería despertarlo sabia que él estaba cansado.

Con cuidado de no moverse demasiado y no hacer mucho ruido se levanto. Lo miro por última vez y se dispuso a empezar con su día. Bajo a la cocina y se preparo un desayuno ligero, fruta picada y un jugo eran suficientes. Se sentó y se dispuso a leer unos informes que tenía que entregar a su clan. A pesar de quedar pocos miembros después de la guerra ella aun se hacía responsable de varios asuntos.

Cuando termino de comer, lavo sus platos y se alisto para salir. No sin antes dejarle a él su desayuno y un almuerzo para que llevara a su trabajo. Ella sabía que a veces el trabajo lo consumía demasiado y no le permitía salir a comer. Así que siempre le dejaba su almuerzo para que él no pasara hambre.

Tomo su abrigo y una bufanda, en esa época del año hacia frio en Konoha además de que aun era temprano y el frio matinal calaba hasta los huesos. Salió de la casa y miro por última vez la ventana de su recamara y sin más se dispuso a caminar. Hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ir a ver a uno de los representantes de su clan, se encontraría con el equipo que estaba a su cargo y les explicaría ciertos cambios que tendrían en unos meses, tenía cita en el hospital por el asunto del embarazo y cientos de cosas más que tenía que hacer.

Camino a paso ligero mientras aun se asimilaba a la idea que en unos meses se convertiría en madre. Aun recordaba el día en que le conto a él la noticia, tenían apenas unos meses de casados y fue pocos días antes de que él se convirtiera en Hokage. La imagen de ese día la guardaba en un lugar muy especial de su mente. El rostro sonrojado de él, la inmensa alegría de ella y el abrazo que siguió a todo. Ellos jamás esperaron que pronto se verían distanciados por la brecha del tiempo. Él ocupado con sus asuntos como Hokage y ella con todas las tareas de su clan, sus alumnos, los preparativos para el nacimiento. Sin duda ambos tenían mucho que hacer.

Sin darse cuenta ella había llegado a su destino y el representante del clan ya la miraba con desaprobación. Ya se le había hecho tarde por ir inmersa en sus recuerdos y la mirada de ese hombre no ayudaba a que se relajara. Estaba segura que este sería un largo día.

.:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:.

La alarma sonó tan fuerte que lo despertó de golpe de su bello sueño. Un sueño donde él estaba con su amada esposa y su bebé. Juntos como antes de convertirse en Hokage, sin interrupciones y con todo el tiempo del mundo. Soltó un suspiro y respiro el aroma de ella que aun quedaba en su cama. Tomo fuerzas y se levanto con intenciones de empezar su día. Un buen baño y un desayuno ligero bastaban para empezar con la rutina.

Hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer, reunión con el consejo, firmar cientos de informes y autorizar varias misiones. Terminar con la restructuración de la aldea, la cual había cambiado mucho con la guerra y tenían que estabilizar la economía tanto de la aldea como la del país del Fuego. Tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo. A veces extrañaba esas misiones con su equipo, Kakashi, el Uchiha y la ninja medico. Como se divertía con ellos, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, ahora solo los veía para asignar misiones o en las calles de la aldea cuando realizaba un recorrido de rutina.

Termino su desayuno y lavo sus platos. Revisando que todo estuviera en orden se puso su capa blanca, tomo el almuerzo que ella le había preparado y salió rumbo a la torre del Hokage. Siempre con la esperanza de pode verla por lo menos un segundo y aunque sea desde lejos, pero desechó la idea. Seguramente ella estaría en este momento en su reunión con el clan. Su casi extinto clan, porque la guerra había acabado con muchos de su integrantes. Ella perdió personas importantes en su vida y eso le dolió, pero supo salir adelante.

Por eso la amaba, en ocasiones parecía ser débil, tanto como para que él tuviera que ir a protegerla. Pero en otras ocasiones ella era tan fuerte como para protegerlo a él y arriesgar su propia vida. Sin duda eran la pareja ideal, no siempre fueron consientes de ello, pero con el tiempo fue más que obvio.

Y aunque en estos momentos estuvieran en una pequeña crisis por la falta de tiempo por parte de ambos. Era seguro que eso muy pronto cambiaria, estaba muy reciente lo de la guerra, apenas y tenia medio año de haber terminado. Y en cuanto la estabilidad de la aldea estuviera restaurada era seguro que sus vidas seria como antes...o incluso mejor, ya que pronto tendrían la llegada de un nuevo integrante. Eso lo llenaba de una inmensa felicidad y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Para cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba enfrente de la torre del Hokage. Respiro profundo y se relajo, ya sabía todo lo que le esperaba ese día. Así que al mal tiempo buena cara.

.:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:.

Ambos trabajaban duro para poder alcanzar sus sueños, tato que ya casi no tenían tiempo para los dos. Cualquiera diría que la pareja era disfuncional, pero las personas no tenían idea del inmenso amor que ambos se profesaban.

Si tan solo vieran más allá, sabrían que en algunas ocasiones ellos buscan la forma de robarle minutos al reloj. A pesar de que ambos eran distintos y que en más de una ocasión se vieron comparados con la luna y con el sol, por su casi imposible encuentro. Ellos hacían lo imposible posible, similar a un eclipse. Ese encuentro mágico en el que el sol puede por fin alcanzar a la luna, aun que sea por un momento.

Y es que si ustedes pudieran ver lo que yo veo en este momento. Sabrían que ella y él siempre encuentran la manera de verse, aunque sea unos minutos al día entre sus actividades.

Lo que yo veo es como él sale de su despacho sin que nadie se dé cuenta, usa una técnica que le permite transportarse en tan solo milésimas de segundo al lado de ella. Mientras tanto ella espera en el campo de entrenamiento en el que una vez entreno. Cuando ella voltea su mirada pude verlo a él con esos ojos tan profundos y llenos de amor. Corre a abrazarlo y se besan con tanta pasión que se transmiten todo lo que no se pueden decir con ese beso.

-Distancia tiempo no importa lo que se ponga en contra. Es duro más se soporta aunque a veces se nota- le dice él con su mirada en los ojos de ella.

-Pero podemos hacer que funcione y lo sé. Yo por ti, tú por mí, de cero a cien haciendo que el tiempo sea nuestro rehén- respondió ella para después de fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Porque ellos podían, creían y se querían. Sabían que lo lograrían y sin importar los motivos y sus destinos. Ellos moverían el mundo con tal de poder cruzar sus caminos aunque sea un momento, porque ambos jamás se rendirían y cumplirían su palabra.

Los miro besarse por última vez, por lo menos en este pequeño encuentro. Yo se que les cuesta trabajo despedirse, pero estoy seguro que esta es una pequeña prueba para su amor y que sin importar nada ellos la superaran. Que mas podía esperar de mis padres, que a través de sus ojos yo puedo ver el mundo, hasta el momento en que yo nazca. Suena extraño pero así es.

Mamá va a casa y camina con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, sé que es feliz y sé que es porque ama a papá. Y mientras tanto papá regresa a su trabajo, también luce contento y eso me alegra muchísimo. Espero que pronto pueda terminar con su trabajo y que por fin pueda pasar más tiempo con mamá y con migo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y es lo que yo tengo de sobra.

**Fin…?**

.:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:. .:..:.

Muajajajajajajajaja \*O*/…que paso adivinaron? Espero que si ^o^

Mándenme sus respuestas, opiniones, comentarios, regalos amenazas de muerte…etc a través de un review…estare encantada de leerlos.

Sin más que decir me despido…

À bientôt

Juliette Baudelaire


End file.
